real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
What Should I Do?
is the sixteenth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Nalaina Chelsea thanks Elizabeth for not voting her at tribal council. Elizabeth says she would never take her out without a real fight. Both girls know that they're both threats and in order to win this game, they need to take each other out. Elizabeth and Chelsea decide to battle it out at the next immunity challenge and whoever wins it will take out the other girl. Elizabeth and M.J talk about the idea. M.J thinks it's nice of them. M.J would love to win as well and she knows that beating both Elizabeth and Chelsea would be terribly difficult. Elizabeth smiles and agrees with her. While the two girls talk, Chelsea hits up Peter. The two look back at their long ride. Peter says that he respects Chelsea a lot. Chelsea says she respects him as well. She would love to go to the final two with him. Peter agrees. He rather goes with her than with M.J or Elizabeth. The two make an alliance. Challenge The final four arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge for today. The players have to grab a rope and jump on it. The person who can hold the rope the longest wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The final four jump at their ropes and hold onto it. Elizabeth struggles right off the bat as she's hurting her hands on the rope. She lets go of it, being eliminated first. Funny enough, Chelsea quickly follows as she couldn't hold it anymore either. It's then M.J vs. Peter. In a tough showdown, it's M.J who wins her first individual immunity. She loses her mind, feeling extremely proud of herself. Nalaina The final four sit together at campfire. Elizabeth points out that either she or Chelsea will leave tonight and that it probably comes down to a fire-making challenge. Because of that, the two girls are practicing. Peter asks M.J if she would maybe try to flip to him and Chelsea. M.J says she won't do that. The girls wish to battle it out in a fire-making challenge so she will do what they want. Tribal Council Chelsea, Elizabeth, M.J and Peter arrive at tribal council, followed by the jurors. Jeff congratulates M.J on winning her first individual immunity. M.J looks as if she's about to cry because of being so proud of herself. Jeff then asks Chelsea what she is gonna do tonight. Chelsea says that she will battle it out against Elizabeth tonight. They are the biggest threats left so one of them needs to go. Some jurors look shocked at each other, not expected to see the two allies go against each other. The final four votes. Jeff then reads them. . . First vote... . . Chelsea . . Elizabeth . . Chelsea . . Elizabeth We're tied. M.J and Peter both keep their vote which means Chelsea and Elizabeth will battle it out in the fire-making challenge. Both girls have fought hard to stay in the game, had to go a long way and played together the entire time. One of them will succeed and the other one will go down as a champion. The fire-making challenge starts. Chelsea and Elizabeth both manage to make fire real quick. They give it their all. But due to Elizabeth's constant frustration, she makes her fire disappear by accident which gives Chelsea the lead. Chelsea then makes fire, winning the fire-making challenge. Elizabeth is eliminated and becomes the 9th jury member. She hugs Chelsea, M.J and Peter. She hopes her girls win it. She gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Votes Chelsea voted Elizabeth: "Liz, you are really my bestie in this game. As promised, this vote is for you. You're a literal legend and I hope you'll do your best in the fire-making challenge. You rock!!!" Peter voted Elizabeth: "The girl with nine lives, best of luck even though I hope Chelsea wins." Elizabeth voted Chelsea: "Chels, you're such a warrior. You deserve to win this game more than anyone but sadly it became you vs. me. As planned, I vote for you. May the best queen win!" M.J voted Chelsea: "My love, you are a angel and I wish you the best of luck in the challenge." Final Words "As promised, I didn't went home without a fight right?! That journey was epic, I loved every single moment of it. Those people, it took them so much to take me out. Ahahah, bunch of losers. I hope my chick Chelsea or my lovie M.J wins. They both are queens and deserve much more credit than they normally get. Anyways, back to me- I played hard, I played how I wanted and I'm super happy with my result. At least I redeemed myself with once placement. Thanks viewers for voting me back. You haven't seen the last of me yet!" - Elizabeth, 4th Place